


I gotta have faith

by mairyleo



Series: Fanfics based on song lyrics [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Having Faith, Love, Love Confessions, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Song Lyrics: Faith by George MichaelI guess it would be nice if I could touch your bodyI know not everybody has got a body like youBut I gotta think twice before I give my heart awayAnd I know all the games you play because I played them, tooTaron and I have broken up years ago and it broke both of our hearts. We run into each other in a karaoke bar years later.What if he recites those lyrics while the two of us are alone in his hotel room?This is based off a prompt, includes pure fluff.This is for one of my best friends. Hope you like this Angela! xx
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader
Series: Fanfics based on song lyrics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585894
Kudos: 4





	I gotta have faith

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing

_“I will always love you” he said and his eyes were reflecting what I was feeling too. Sadness, heartbreak._

_“I know” I sniffled “Me too”_

_We hugged and I breathed him in one last time before leaving his life forever._

Taron and I had had the perfect relationship. We couldn’t make it work long-term though. Taron was away on business often, and as was I. We barely saw each other. It broke both of our hearts to take the step of breaking up, but it was the only logical thing to do.

That had been five years ago and there wasn’t one day where I wondered if we could have made it work. I had changed jobs during that time and wasn’t even travelling that much anymore. I had been tired of it. And I couldn’t help thinking of him every day. I just couldn’t bring myself to call him.

“Oh I’m so glad we get to do this” I said to my friend Lena as we enter a karaoke bar in Los Angeles.

“Tell me about it” she laughed “I have missed you so much”

I lived in the US while my friend Lena lived in London. We missed each other badly – almost all the time – and I was so glad she got some time off work and could visit me.

“I will totally suck at this” I throw my hand to my face.

“We will have the best time” Lena assured.

The alcohol loosened our tongues, but we were only just tipsy and not drunk.

“How are things with you and Jamie?” she asked me and I scrunched my nose.

“That bad huh?” she laughed.

I looked down. It made me sad. “We broke up” I let out a breath “There is nobody like-“

“Taron” she interrupted me.

“Yeah” I said slowly “There’s nobody like Taron”

“No, Angela” she said and looked past me “He’s here”

My heart skipped a beat right there. He was here? In the flesh?

I turned around and saw him enter the bar. I couldn’t drag my eyes away from his body, his curves, his every move I knew all too well.

“I’m sorry” Lena said “We could always go”

I just shook my head, at a loss for words.

“No” I gulped “We can stay”

He sat at a table nearby and we continued talking about Lena’s job and live in London, even though I had a hard time concentrating.

“I’m glad you’re finally happy there” I said, honestly happy for her.

“Me too” she smiled “Looks like I finally figured out what I want to do with my life”

“I’m so proud that you will -“

“Oh my God” Amy interrupted me

“What is it?” I blinked and looked around. Taron wasn’t at the table anymore. In fact, when I looked around I found him walking towards the stage.

I threw my hand to my mouth as emotions overran me. I knew what a great singer he was, how emotional he was. And how he used to love to sing to me while we were in bed together.

It was as if it was just Taron and me as he took the stage, got the mic and his eyes locked with mine. He seemed surprised and happy to see me. My heart leaped as he gave me one of his slow-spreading smiles I loved so much. I smiled back at him, probably brighter than I ever had before.

I couldn’t take my eyes off his as he started singing. It seemed like he wasn’t just singing the song, he was singing it _to me_.

_Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you, uhh  
  
But I've got to think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too  
  
Oh but I  
Need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
Oh when that love comes down  
Without devotion  
Well it takes a strong man, baby  
But I'm showing you the door  
  
'Cause I gotta have faith  
I gotta faith  
Because I gotta to have faith faith  
I gotta to have faith, faith, faith_

_  
Baby  
I know you're asking me to stay  
Say please, please, please, don't go away  
You say I'm giving you the blues  
Maybe  
You mean every word you say  
Can't help but think of yesterday  
And another who tied me down to lover boy rules  
  
Before this river  
Becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh baby I reconsider  
My foolish notion  
Well I need someone to hold me  
But I wait for something more  
  
Yes I've gotta have faith  
Unh I gotta faith  
Because I gotta to have faith, faith, faith  
I gotta to have faith, faith, faith  
  
I just got to wait  
Because I got to have faith  
I gotta have faith  
I gotta, gotta, gotta have faith_

_  
Before this river  
Becomes an ocean  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor  
Oh baby I reconsider  
My foolish notion  
Well I need someone to hold me  
But I wait for something more  
  
'Cause I've gotta have faith  
Unh I gotta faith  
Because I gotta to have faith, faith, faith  
I gotta to have faith, faith, faith_

He was hugging the mic stand tightly but his eyes never left mine, even for a second. He looked incredible in his tight jeans and a white tee, but all of that faded away when I looked into his eyes. People cheered because he was a great singer – obviously – but I barely noticed. It was just him and I.

“Excuse me” I said to Lena, let out a breath and walked off to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. How could I ever have let this man go? How could he still have these effects on me five years later?

I tried to regain my composure a bit and walked out of the bathroom again. I found Taron leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. My eyes locked with his and my pulse was racing.

“Angela” he said in his beautiful voice. If a voice could be beautiful, his was for sure.

“Taron” I sighed.

“How are you?” he looked hurt as he asked me. What did he expect me to say? I hadn’t moved on, but he probably has.

“I’m good” I smiled “How are you?”

He shrugged “I’m fine” he paused for a second “Hey, can we catch up?”

“Sure” I said slowly, unsure of where this would go. I couldn’t deal with more heartbreak, having him that close, yet so far away.

We entered his hotel suite and I could feel my whole-body tingling. I wasn’t even surprised. He had had these effects on me in the past, but whatever we had now was stronger than before. He closed the door behind us.

“I – I think I should go” I said, sounding as unsure as I felt.

“Are you sure?” he said and looked at me with his eyes that were almost brown now.

I bit my lip and nodded.

He walked me against the closed room door and I gasped. He was close, deliciously close. He put up his hands on either side of my face and I had a hard time resisting him. His charm, his humble and nice personality and his looks. He still seemed like the same boyish man he was in the past, even if he was more successful now.

I sighed “I don’t think this is a good idea”

He narrowed his eyes slightly before whispering:

_“Well I guess it would be nice_

_If I could touch your body”_

I gasped when I realised he was quoting the song from earlier.

_“I know not everybody_

_Has got a body like you”_

The way these words rolled of his tongue had me in a puddle of nerves. He stared at me intently, but didn’t touch me. Instead, he looked at me questioningly. I knew he knew my body. And I knew what he could do to it. To me. Body and soul.

I smirked before I started talking.

_“But I’ve got to think twice_

_Before I give my heart away”_

He smiled when he noticed I was playing this game with him.

_“And I know all the games you play_

_Because I play them too”_

“Do you now?” he whispered, lightly stroking my cheek.

I let my head fall against the door with a light thud. I would do everything for him, and he for me. I was sure of it. Where we kidding ourselves for saying we were both _fine_?

“I have missed you” I sighed. “But I’m not sure I can do this”

_“I gotta have faith”_ he whispered as he trailed his hands over my body, all too familiar where to touch me. Even after all this time.

A smile spread across my face when I realised he was still quoting the song.

_“Baby _

_I know you’re asking me to stay_

_Say please, please, please don’t go away”_

_“You say-“_

He interrupted me “Please don’t go away”

I stared back into his eyes and felt every word he said.

“I’m scared” I whispered “I don’t want to lose you again”

He took a step closer and our bodies were flush against each other. It hit the air right out of my lungs. But this was where I belonged. With him by my side.

“I will never leave you again” he said.

I had to give in to him, there was no other way for me to live. I have missed him so much. There would never be another man for me but him.

“Good” I whispered “Because you still have my heart”

He blinked a few times and a smile spread on his face and the dimples appeared I loved so much. I traced them with my fingers before he spoke.

“You have mine too”

He leaned into me and looked into my eyes searchingly. He saw everything he needed to see there. Everything I felt. I closed the gap between us and when his lips finally touched mine again, I came home. Our soft kiss smelled like reunion but quickly turned fierce. He knew my body better than I did.

“Wait” I breathed out when we pulled away eventually.

He looked into my eyes, understanding everything I didn’t say “I have never stopped loving you”

I closed my eyes for a split-second, drinking in the words he said to me before I pulled him to me and we kissed as if we would never get enough of each other.

_“Promise me this is forever” I whispered as we were lying in bed together._

_“This is forever” he whispered before dropping his lips back to mine again._


End file.
